Donde la Playa Espera
by Jack Killer
Summary: Existen momentos donde debes apostarlo todo. Draco Malfoy en ese momento apostó su felicidad, aún está esperando saber si ha ganado.


**Título:** "El Muelle de Esperanzas".

**Género:** Slash (chico/chico). Songfic.

**Advertencias:** Angs.

**Clasificación:** NC-13.

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Muy por encima: Z/A (Quédense con la intriga :risa divertida:).

**Autora:** ·T· Ninfa de la Tragedia ·T·.

**Resumen:** La guerra estalló; ese fue el momento clave en la vida de Draco: donde supo que lo iba a perder todo, porque él siempre supo que Harry Potter vencería, que Harry Potter no dejaría a su novia Ginevra Weasley por su amante Draco Lucius Malfoy; en esos momentos claves donde debes apostar, él apostó su felicidad. Aún espera descubrir el resultado de esa apuesta. Aún tiene la esperanza de haber ganado.

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aún así hago alarde de que bajo las manos de escritoras de Fanfictions tendría la justicia que se merece, desde mi punto de vista mayor de 17.

**Créditos:** Maná: "El muelle de San Blás". A Ainhize, kissu.

**Aclaración:** HYPERLINK "/broadsands.html"Playa de Broadsands: HYPERLINK "/images/broadsands3.jpg" \t "blank"Broadsands es una playa de arenas rojizas, la cual se encuentra entre Paignton y Brixham en Torbay.

**El Muelle de Esperanzas**

La Guerra estalló como la lluvia de verano, luego de acumular los gases de la primavera. Estalló como si lo hubiera estado esperando estaciones enteras, cada una representaba un año, y es que desde que aquel niño vivió, Lord Voldemort lo olvidó todo sólo por demostrar su supremacía, segado en su Ego y Orgullo, olvidando sus intereses. Estalló como si la tensión, el odio, la furia, la impotencia y el rencor que ha mantenido intacto La Orden Del Fénix, pudiera destruir la causa de estos sentimientos. Como animales enjaulados, los Mortífagos y los Caballeros de La Orden Del Fénix arremetieron unos contra otros.

El pequeño detalle que los Mortífagos ignoraban es que contaban con varios espías hijos de los más fieles sirvientes del Lord: Malcolm Lestrange Black, hijo de Bellatrix (última hija de la segunda rama principal de Los Black) y Rodolphus Lestrange; Pansy Parkinson, primogénita única de los Parkinson; Blaise Zabinni, segundo primogénito y heredero de los Zabinni; Theodore Nott, heredero de los Nott e hijo único de padre soltero, Ethan Nott; Marcus Flint, próximo a contraer matrimonio con Pansy Parkinson, primer hijo y cabeza de la familia Flint; Astoria Greengass, hija única del matrimonio segundo de la Familia Greengass y heredera única de los mismos; Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, hijos únicos y herederos únicos de los Crabbe y los Goyle; todos ellos liderizados por el más mortífero de la Nueva Generación de Aliados al Lord, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, hijo de la Mano Derecha del Lord, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, y su esposa, quien apoyaba por medio de terceros a La Causa, más nunca fue marcada, Narcisa Malfoy (segunda hija de la segunda rama principal de Los Black). Cada uno había tomado el puesto de Patriarca o Matriarca de su familia, según se dispusiera el caso, pues los ocupantes anteriores en estos momentos se encontraban muertos a mano de La Orden Del Fénix; todos sospecharon que eran los más feroces Mortífagos de su generación (y parte de la anterior) debido al desprecio que debían sentir por la Orden. Mas nadie imaginó que el odio a sus progenitores fue lo que los impulsó a matarlos ellos mismos, luego de haberles hecho confesar importante información que otorgaron a la Orden. Nadie imaginó que sus actos eran mera actuación, una pequeña muestra del entrenamiento en casa. Nadie imaginó que eran unos traidores a La Sangre. Nadie imaginó que el Mayor Traidor a La Sangre sería Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

Pero ocurrieron muchos acontecimientos anteriores al inicio de la guerra como tal, uno de los más resaltantes es la obsesión de Draco Malfoy por Harry Potter, y viceversa; donde las tretas, bromas e insultos cada vez eran más fuertes, sobretodo por hecho de que cada uno de ellos tenía una connotación sexual subliminal, que muchas veces sus espectadores no notaban, pero que ellos al reparar en las mismas, combatían de forma aún más feroz.

Otro de los acontecimientos que se daría en Hogwarts sería que Pansy Parkinson mientras jugaban los próximos espías un torneo de Póker de prendas y retos (invención de Vincent que a todos agradó) en la habitación de Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni, esta retó a Draco Malfoy a besar a Harry Potter y encontrar una forma de darle un beso francés, por inercia Malfoy, Draco casi le asesina si no hubiese sido porque su orgullo segó su mente bloqueándola con el pensamiento: "puedo realizar cualquier reto, además, NADIE se resiste a Draco Malfoy". Por esto, un día de prácticas de quidditch de Gryffindor, Draco salió de su sala común con paso calmo dirigiéndose al campo de quidditch; sus ojos destilando decisión y veneno; no tardó mucho en llegar, se adentró de la misma forma sigilosa con la cual su padre amenazaba a muerte a sus víctimas, y esperó.

- Hermano, voy a adelantarme a la sala común, Hermaione debe estar echando humos –sonrió de forma divertida imaginándose a su novia- le prometí que hoy estudiaría, hablamos allá –Ronald Billius Weasley se marchó riéndose, dejando a un Harry Potter sentado en una banca, colocándose unos mocasines algo nervioso.

Cual serpiente, se deslizó hasta quedar detrás del chico Potter; cual en un segundo, sus largos dedos Black pálidamente Malfoy, se posaron sobre los ojos del mismo; cual por inercia, Harry tomó con su gruesa mano derecha el brazo izquierdo de su atacante y le haló hacía la izquierda, dejándolo sentado, su brazo izquierdo atajó la cintura de este mientras su mano derecha se encargaba de apretujar duramente los dedos largos en ella, en un férreo intento de inmovilizarlo; extrañamente, a pesar del brusco movimiento, las manos apenas abandonaron sus ojos, tubo que luchar en un tironeo estúpido para poder despegarla, su mente maquinó rápidamente: su atacante era hombre por sus manos, a pesar de delicadas, eran masculinas, también era fuerte y con destreza, aunque no estuviera tan fornido como él y además de eso era resistente; cuando sus ojos fueron liberados, jamás en su vida pensó encontrar al mismísimo Draco Malfoy mirando a sus ojos con decisión, mucho menos esperó que antes de que pudiera preguntar nada Malfoy uniera sus labios con los suyos y apretujara más sus dedos entre los de él, que el rubio cerrara sus ojos y tomara una pose de entrega; Draco sabía que debía actuar, y esperaba que su rostro de cordero fiel tranquilizara al inútil de Potter, no quería dificultar más esto dado que hasta no darle un beso francés dicho infierno no concluiría; Malfoy presionó con fuerzas sus labios contra los del chico Potter, y lamió, y mordió, y chupó, y fingió un gemido, y todo esto combinado con todo lo anterior para Harry fue demasiada la tentación de no pedir más de lo que se le era otorgado, jamás fue el chico de seguir las normas, así que como una invitación privilegiada asaltó la boca de Malfoy, olvidando que era Malfoy, en general olvidándolo todo, como el hecho de que tenía novia; ese beso despertó un lívido extraño en Draco, cuando sus lenguas se rozaron no pudo evitar gemir y mandarlo todo a la mierda, correspondió el maldito beso. Para cuando sus bocas no tenían aire, y sus narices no eran de útil ayuda, y se tuvieron que separar, y se miraron a los rostros, ambos salieron corriendo, se tropezaron el uno con el otro por ver quien salía primero, gritaron por haberse tocado como si hubieran cometido el mayor pecado prohibido por el Santo Oficio, aunque Harry no supiera cuál era y Draco no tenía cabeza para recordarlo; para cuando lograron salir no pararon de correr hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.

Alguno de los acontecimientos intrascendentes fue que después de ese beso inconscientemente comenzaron a mirarse de forma más profunda, calculadora y escrutadora, el uno al otro; que se evitaban y se buscaban; que siempre sentían que alguien vigilaba sus pasos, que siempre querían que fuera el contrario; que siempre buscaban los ojos opuestos; que día a día su lívido aumentaba, porque nada era más excitante que la fruta prohibida y ellos necesitaban arriesgar el Jardín del Edén para poder descubrir su propio paraíso, aquél que se les fue concebido con un beso, que ellos rechazaron por la histeria. Para cuando comprendieron estas palabras, cayeron nuevamente en la conmoción. Para cuando las asimilaron, cayeron en el miedo de que alguien lo supiera. Para cuando lo aceptaron, no podían soportar las ansias y tuvieron que buscarse. Para cuando lograron concertar un plan para no dejar huellas (cada uno por separado, sin conocer las intenciones extrañamente similares a las del otro) tuvieron que batallar con la indecisión y los nervios (nunca admitidos por Draco, claro está; siempre metidos en la cabeza de Harry).

Luego de tan dura empresa, no fue muy difícil que ambos acabaran castigados por la profesora Sprout en el invernadero número 4, condenados a limpiarlo durante toda la tarde sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Mucho menos fue difícil que acabasen rozándose al tomar una planta, al pasar las escobas, al caminar o al hacer cualquier cosa. Tampoco fue difícil que mientras Harry pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de Draco, el rubio (dado a su carácter voluble) perdiera la paciencia, tirara la escoba, volteara al chico Potter y arremetiera contra su boca. Tubo carencia de dificultad el acabar acostados en el piso rozando sus sexos uno con el otro mientras perdían los labios en el proceso. Para cuando sus orgasmos llegaron, Draco solo necesito que Harry le dijera el lugar, la hora y la fecha de su próximo encuentro, importándole una mierda que Harry fuera Harry Potter (enemigo del Señor Tenebroso), que tuviera una novia, que era hija de su familia postiza, que era hermana de su mejor amigo (Traidor a la Sangre, para peor, un pobretón) y que también fuera la mejor amiga de su mejor amiga (una Sangre Sucia), que fuera una Traidora a La Sangre y que Harry Potter tuviera el gran compromiso de casarse con ella, que Harry Potter deseara una Familia; jamás pasó por su cabeza que él no podría dársela.

Otro de esos acontecimientos fue que durante su sexto curso aquello que empezó con varios polvos (increíbles que le hacían perderse en un mundo de placer) terminaría en serias intimaciones con el chico-que-vivió; donde llegó a conocer al sujeto detrás de la cicatriz y la actitud de Gryffindor, donde llegó a ser apoyado, comprendido y ayudado por el chico-de-oro cuando Voldemort le encomendó matar a Dumbledore.

Se preguntarán ¿Cómo Harry Potter apoyo, comprendió y ayudó a Draco Malfoy a asesinar a Albus Dumbledore? Todo este proyecto empezó cuando ambos fueron con el chisme al viejo-loco-come-caramelos-de-limón, que le ofreció una oferta que no podría rechazar ni en sus más descabellados sueños. Ayudado por su padrino Severus Snape Draco aprendió Oclumancia y pudo sellar sus pensamientos indeseados por el Lord restringiéndole verlos, así mantuvo escondido el plan que junto a los anteriormente mencionados había construido; no le resultó muy complicado (pero si agotador) el construir el portal para permitir el acceso a Los Mortífagos; aprendió a matar, pues Dumbledore especificó que él debía hacerlo, y aún con el cuerpo temblándole, y el corazón en la garganta cumplió con tal orden ganándose un puesto en ambos bandos: siendo el espía de La Orden, y el asesino/espía del señor Tenebroso. Por supuesto, lo más resaltante de todo esto es que si era cuidadoso en cualquier bando que ganase dicha guerra él tenía asegurada su Herencia Malfoy, y por ende, La Malfoy Manor.

Después de esto, sus sesiones de sexo eran cada vez más abrazadoras, más calientes, más cálidas, más excitantes, más interesantes, más tiernas, más relajantes, más todo y por sobretodo más necesarias. Ya no era sólo sexo, después de todo se llevaban de maravilla, la personalidad de Draco: presumida y arrogante que subrayaba que él era el centro del mundo divertía en exceso a Harry, para él lo hacía todo más relajante, los comentarios narcisistas y la actitud de Narciso era muy estimulante, en cierto sentido enternecedora e interesante, llamativa, sexy, su personalidad intelectual y artística, elitista y dura, un tanto a la antigua y resaltador de las tradiciones; todo eso y mucho más provocaba que cuando estaban juntos Draco fuera su mundo. La personalidad de Harry: valerosa, arrogante subrayando que él lo podía lograr todo, despreocupada, bromista, traviesa y juguetona, seria y segura, que experimenta todas las locuras de Draco y que las reforzaba con las suyas propias, que cuando le sonreía lo hacía siempre con sinceridad, que era traslúcida en lo que le mostraba, que era abierta y decidida, que no aceptaba "no" como respuesta, que no juzgaba y que siempre mantenía su mente en movimiento, que a todo podía añadirle connotación sexual, que en cualquier lugar podía tener sexo, todo eso y mucho más provocaba que cuando estaban juntos Harry Potter fuera su mundo.

Pero Draco sabía que Ginnevra Weasley era la novia de Harry Potter, y que ellos eran amantes, que él era todo lo que Ginny (con su odioso apodo tan infantil) no podía ser, que aunque Harry no lo demostrara, antes de Ginnevra estaba él y para Draco Malfoy eso era suficiente, porque mientras la chica Weasley era la mamá hámster de Harry, él era su mundo.

Mas nada lo preparó para que, antes de iniciar una sesión de sexo particularmente esperada toda la jodida semana porque la maldita pelirroja estaba más melosa que nunca con Su Leo, el Gryffindor le afirmara todo lo que ya sabía.

- Te amo Lucian.

Fue un susurró tan ronco que estremeció cada partícula de su ser, tanto que no le importó que Potter utilizará el nombre que había querido ponerle su madre (Que no le puso porque Lucian Lucius Malfoy se oía completamente anti-estético y vergonzoso). Mucho menos le importó serle sincero y corresponderle. Oficialmente, eran amantes, amantes de amor y aventuras, de desgracias y apoyo, de el uno para el otro.

**Ella despidió a su amor**

**El partió en un barco**

**En el Muelle de San Blás.**

Ese día ambos estaban en la playa de Broadsands, por ocurrencia de Draco. Harry estaba seguro que algo le perturbaba, la noche pasada, donde Ginny tuvo que ir en misión y podían estar juntos toda la noche, a penas y le besó con la vaga excusa de estar cansado, cuando no había tenido una misión de Voldemorth desde hace dos días.

- Voy a irme –fue un susurro casi inaudible, como si hablara consigo mismo. Pero lo hubiera estado haciendo o no, Harry no pudo menos que perder todo el color de su rostro, tomarlo por el hombro y hacer que le mirara, el un ruego mudo por que admitiera que lo poco dicho era falso- voy a irme Leo –repitió correspondiendo la mirada.

- Lucian, debes… Debes estar mintiendo, no puedes –su voz sonaba quebrada pero nunca tartamudeo, nunca pudo despegar sus ojos de los grises, nunca pudo desmentir la decisión que había en los mismos.

- No te miento Leo –acarició con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla derecha de Harry, un gesto demasiado tierno y sublime- me iré a Holanda; en la provincia de Haarlem hay una población llamada Zandvoort que esta habitada por pequeñas comunidades de magos, no es tan tranquilo como Kent –en ese momento recordó fugazmente el fin de semana que pasaron en las playas de Kent; sonrió, era un lugar muy tranquilo- pero allí estaré bien…

- ¿Por qué me dejas ahora? –sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero era un maldito orgulloso, como un león, y no soltó ninguna.

- Porque tu vas a vencer, y cuando eso pase, no tendrás más remedio que desposar a la Weasley –su voz cobró amargura al mencionar a Ginnevra Weasley- porque no vas a arriesgarte a tener un hijo adoptado conmigo, ni a formar una familia junto a mí. Porque tú cumplirás, serás uno más de los Weasley, pondrás a tener hijos a mamá hámster. Yo seré tu amante por siempre, seré visto como tu mejor amigo, en tal caso de que nunca nos descubran. Porque tú no perderás la amistad de Ronald Weasley, ni te alejarás de los Weasley (como inevitablemente sucederá al romper con mamá hámster). Porque soy Draco Malfoy y tu Harry Potter. Y tú como el héroe del mundo mágico no querrás exponerme como tu pareja. Ni aceptarás dejarlo todo en Gran Bretaña para venir conmigo. No soy idiota Leo… -dio una pausa- No puedo esperar a que las cosas se den Leo –no titubeó en ninguna de sus palabras. Su mirada vagaba por la costa y la fina marca del horizonte, eran las 4:45, pronto vendría el ocaso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a morir gracias Voldemort? ¿Cómo sabes que este no es la última vez que estamos juntos Lucian? ¿La última vez que te tocó? ¿La última vez que miro tu rostro…? –no pudo continuar hablando, debió ahogar un sollozo.

- Es la última vez Leo –miró los ojos verde esmeralda tan profundamente que Harry sintió que lo desnudaba a pesar de que los ojos de Draco no tenían lívido alguno. Potter supo que no hablaba de su muerte- todas mis cosas ya están en mi casa, en Zandvoort. Solo queda una maleta que es la que está en La Orden. Mañana me iré. Yo ya no tengo nada que ofrecer a esta guerra, la batalla final comenzará esta misma semana, bien lo sabes, esta misma semana vencerás a Voldemort y para futuro desposarás a Ginnevra Weasley. Mis amigos también se irán, nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ofrecer a este lugar; Blaise se irá a Alemania, Theodore también irá con él a Berlín. Pansy y Marcus se irán a Kyoto, en Japón. Malcolm estará en la Ciudad de Brujas, en Bélgica. Crabbe y Goyle se quedarán en Kent. Astoria no me ha dicho que hará. Todos hemos cambiado nuestros nombres, algunos nuestros apellidos –pasó su vista al mar nuevamente- mi nombre es Lucian Narciso Black Evans –los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué Evans…? –se atrevió a preguntar.

- Porque quiero llevar uno de tus apellidos conmigo, pero sería muy llamativo que fuera el Potter ¿No lo crees Leo? –Draco le hablaba en un tono tan familiar como si este fuera una de sus encuentros regulares y estuvieran hablando de tonterías. Pero no era así, Harry iba a perderlo, Malfoy ya no sería de él. Lo dejaría solo. Y él sabía que Draco se estaba desmoronando, pero aún así fingía que todo estaba bien…

- Te Amo Lucian –fue lo único que pudo decir; su tono de voz fue tan seguro (a pesar de necesitado) que reconforto a Malfoy, dándole el valor que necesitaba para continuar.

- Te Amo Leo –y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, porque no podía romperse al decir eso, pues Harry Potter era lo más maravilloso que había ocurrido en su vida- levántate, tengo algo que darte –se levantó sin dificultad, limpió su túnica de la arena. Se volteo hacía Harry, que le miraba embelesado, como se contempla a las obras de arte, como se contempla lo perfecto. Draco le ofreció la mano, no tenía mucho tiempo después de todo. Potter la tomó, se puso en pie y a Draco le dio la sensación de ver a un hombre, a pesar de que este hombre tenía 17 años, y este hombre era hermoso, un potro fuerte y erguido; en ese momento tuvo una certeza aún mayor de que este hombre vencería, sin importar cuan derrotado y perdido se mostrará su rostro en ese momento, porque era un maldito león.

Se arrodilló frente a Harry, pegando su rodilla izquierda a la arena y utilizando de apoyo la inversa; miró los ojos esmeraldas ahora más profundos, brillantes de entendimiento, y sacó un estuche de terciopelo negro de su túnica y lo abrió, en el se mostró un anillo hecho en el más puro zafiro, tallada la composición de serpientes, flechas y cintos que formaba el Escudo Malfoy, el oro blanco de la sortija distinguía claramente el nombre de la antigua portadora del anillo en su interior "Narcisa Black", la letra tenía tantos adornos que indudablemente era antigua; el diseño era tan fino y exquisito que Harry no pudo menos que asombrarse al verlo.

- Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Te entrego a ti, Harry James Potter Evans el anillo de compromiso Malfoy, el único anillo de compromiso que ha existido en mi familia, desde que esta surgió como parte de la Nobleza Británica; durante 700 años, a pertenecido a todo aquél que haya sido desposado por la Familia Malfoy –titubeó un momento- Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, te entregó mi corazón, y te pongo este anillo -colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Harry- como fiel testigo del amor que te profeso. De que jamás formaré matrimonio con ninguna otra persona, porque para mí siempre serás mi único esposo –besó el anillo, luego la mano de Potter.

Harry sintió como si le quemarán el dedo al fuego vivo, pero fue una sensación efímera, para cuando deseó quitarse el anillo, solo sentía una pequeña molestia.

- El anillo te esta reconociendo, por eso te esta quemando la piel –susurró Draco y se puso en pie.

- ¿Por qué me das esto si luego vas a irte…?

**El juró que volvería**

**Y empapada en llanto,**

**Ella juró que esperaría.**

- Porque es la prueba de mi juramento. Yo te juro que siempre te estaré esperando –una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. No hizo nada por detenerla. Un Malfoy no necesita mostrar debilidad- que yo nunca dejaré de esperarte, esperaré a que tú mismo vayas y me cuentes que ha sido de ti. Esperaré por ti, y siempre te dejaré la puerta abierta, para cuando desees volver –Harry supo que ese volver encerraba el volver para ser pareja, no amantes.

- Te juro que volveré Lucian –dos lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla. No pudo contenerse, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, debía abrazarlo, sentir por un momento que todo esto era un maldito sueño y que él no iba a perder lo que más amaba sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.

- Vencerás Leo. Y no importa cuanto, yo seguiré esperando –susurró con convicción Draco- en el baúl, entre las páginas de tu diario, hay una carta, esta mi dirección completa, desde los datos muggles, hasta mi dirección vía flú –Harry se separó un poco para poder mirarle el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasará contigo…? –preguntó con incertidumbre.

- Estaré becado en la Universidad de Finanzas Mágicas. He transferido mi Herencia Malfoy y la Black a una cuenta de Gringotts en Holanda, con mi nueva identidad. También obtuve una beca para estudiar Artes, en una universidad muggle. Mcgonagall me facilitó el papeleo de mi graduación. Estoy vendiendo todas las propiedades Malfoy y Black, acepción de Malfoy Manor. Compré una compañía de tabacos en Holanda… -fue interrumpido.

- No me olvides –pidió con desesperación.

- Nunca.

- No dejes de amarme.

- Jamás.

- ¿Cuándo te irás?

- Mañana a las 5 de la madrugada tengo que tomar el traslador.

- Déjame hacerte el amor –rogó.

- Soy tuyo Leo.

No fueron necesarias mayores palabras, ni más lágrimas o peticiones inseguras. Pues esa noche en la playa de Broadsands, en la parte más escondida de los ojos curiosos, ambos se arrancaron la ropa, se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, se repitieron cuanto se amaban y se lo demostraron con cada caricia.

Esa fue la última noche en que Harry hizo suyo el cuerpo de Draco, la última noche donde Lucian y Leo unieron sus almas en una sola, la última noche donde olvidaron todo, la última noche donde se amaron de forma carnal. Y las huellas de esa noche aún no se han borrado, porque fueron marcas de miel, marcas de fuego, marcas de un amor que jamás volvieron a profesarse frente a frente.

**Miles de lunas pasaron**

**Y ella siempre estaba en el muelle**

**Esperando…**

Desde muy pequeño acostumbraba a mirar aquella casa, era especial. No importa cuantas veces se lo negaran, él sabía que había algo allí que era suyo. No le interesaba cuantas veces su madre le regañara por estar siempre en la ventana, siempre mirando aquella casa, siempre esperando encontrar en ella aquello que era suyo.

Una noche de verano el sueño le había abandonado, no entendía lo que ocurría pero sabía que debía permanecer despierto. En primeras instancias trató de ignorar estos deseos e intentó dormir. Era imposible. Sin más remedio se levantó de la cama y sin saber el por qué caminó directo a la ventana, sentándose en el rellano.

Ese día, sin reparar en ello, descubrió aquello que tenía ésa casa, que era suyo.

Había un hombre en la playa, por lo que podía ver estaba desnudo. En dado momento a su mente vino la ilusión de ver a un veela, sintió que en ese momento conocía como se vería uno, donde el agua le bañaba y la luna le daba un brillo misterioso, con la brisa fresca de la noche.

A partir de aquel instante el comenzó a referirse a dicho como hombre como El Veela, con el pasar de los meses y la agrupación de las noches de observación constante, gravando el momento donde venía y donde se iba, esa definición se transformó en Su Veela.

Regularmente cuando se sentaba a contemplarlo entristecía… Él sabía que su veela estaba muy triste, sabía que siempre miraba al mar, como si esperara a algo, o a alguien. Cuando su poco raciocinio (el poco raciocinio que puede tener un pequeño de casi cinco años) llegaba a esa parte enfurecía, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan malo como para dejar así de triste a su veela, siendo tan lindo.

No podía soportar más. Tenía que ayudar a su veela, pero la única forma de hacerlo era preguntándole quien le hizo algo tan feo. Esa era la noche.

Durante un tiempo le estuvo preguntando a sus padres por su veela, él sabía que ellos fingían que no entendían de quien hablaba – siempre les explicaba donde lo veía; su tutor tampoco quería decirle nada, siempre trataba de terminar la conversación diciendo que no debía meterse en la vida de personas que no conocía; los pocos amigos que tenía nunca lo habían visto bien, sus papás tampoco les decían nada; ¡Él no se estaba metiendo en la vida de las personas que no conocía! ¡Él quería ayudar a Su Veela! ¿Por qué los adultos no lo entendían….? Nunca pedía nada…

Esa noche sus padres habían ido a cenar dejándolo con su niñera, que era una mujer mayor – para estos momentos ya dormida, sólo necesito la paciencia mínima para fingir dormir y luego escabullirse silenciosamente de la casa. Tomó el juego de llaves reservado que tenía la niñera en su bolso, abrió la puerta trasera – saliendo por la cocina, sus pies descalzos entraron en contacto inmediato con la arena al bajar la escalinata que conducía a su hogar. Caminó amortiguando sus pasos en la arena, lo más silencioso que podía. Entre casa y casa existía una distancia considerable para un niño tan pequeño, aquello no importaba, nada importaba, sólo quería verlo, hablarle, saber y entender, lo necesitaba.

Se encontraba sentado en la arena con las piernas abiertas, los brazos sobre estas y la mirada en el horizonte, Su Veela. Estaba tan cerca pero la ilusión no desaparecía, para él era una criatura sobrenatural, siempre hermosa. No sabía cómo, pero su veela supo que él estaba allí – a más de diez pasos de distancia, y le miró con sus ojos grises tan brillantes; su corazón se retorció, porque en toda su sensibilidad de infante sabía que su veela quería llorar. Pero no lloraba, estaba allí sentado en una pose perfecta, sus cabellos alborotados pero en perfecto lugar, el rostro maduro de miles de años de sabiduría completamente sereno – supo que no lloraría ni cuando la vida se fuera de sus ojos, sus lágrimas estaban atadas por él mismo. Demasiado fascinante, demasiado hermoso, demasiado irresistible, demasiada curiosidad.

Con paso trémulos se acerco a él, uno, dos, tres; estaba tan cerca, pero lo veía tan lejano, no podía entender como ahora su veela estaba allí frente a él, y no era un sueño, seis, siete, ocho; no quería que se fuera, no podía permitir que se fuera, sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdiendo algo muy valioso, aunque no supiera por qué, once, doce, trece. Cayó en la arena con las rodillas entumecidas justo a su lado, y estaba allí, justo allí, no se había ido, sólo tenía que tocarlo – sabía que al hacerlo nunca más se iría de su lado, él siempre estaría allí, él no se iría, no como sus padres, no como su tutor, no como su niñera, no como sus amigos, su veela no tenía las horas contadas junto a él, tenía toda una eternidad sólo para Él.

Estiró sus dedos agarrotados por el frío de Noviembre hacía su veela y rozó su rostro – era un roce delicado, tierno, sencillo, esperanzado, cariñoso. Y lloró, lloró porque había encontrado lo que era suyo, lloró porque su veela le miraba con las lágrimas en los ojos y no lloraría nunca, pero él podía llorar por ambos. Lloró de dicha y de dolor. Nunca estuvo decepcionado. Su veela extendió los brazos hacía él, obligándole a refugiarle en su pecho, transmitiéndole su calor – en un cuerpo que de la misma forma estaba helado, llenándolo de una sensación cálida y embriagadora, consolándolo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –la voz era como música para sus oídos. Fuerte, segura, serena, protectora, con un tinte preocupado que sólo aquellos que están acostumbrados a leer entre líneas pueden reconocer, era suficiente.

- Zypherion, Zypherion Ryu –respondió. Su voz era la de un niño consentido, un niño exigente y caprichoso. Repentinamente le recordó a él mismo, ese niño era una copia de él cuando era un infante- ¿Por qué estás triste Mi Veela? –preguntó curioso y tentativamente buscó los ojos del hombre. Esa era la respuesta más importante.

- Porque estoy esperando a alguien que amo Zypherion –no reparó en el por qué le contestaba. Tal vez fuese porque ese era el nombre que su abuela había destinado para su bisnieto, el nombre que deseaba ponerle a su hijo; tal vez fuera por la terrible añoranza que sentía al ver a ese infante; tal vez fuera que le diera un vuelco en el alma al notar que era rubio claro de ojos verdes; o sólo fuese el hecho de que una criatura tan inocente, era la única a la que podía confiar que tenía un corazón, que mantenía una promesa- me llamo Lucian. No soy un veela –intencionalmente apretó al niño contra sí. Era muy pequeño para andar con ropa tan ligera a esas horas, en esa estación. Tal vez hubiese escapado de casa. Fuese lo que fuere, era mejor llevarlo adentro.

- Para mí, siempre serás mi veela… ¿No quieres serlo…? –preguntó inseguro, sintiendo que si la respuesta era negativa sus lágrimas ahora secas después serían interminables, volvería a estar solo.

- Siempre seré tu veela –sentenció, y aquello sonó a promesa.

Aclaraciones N. 2:

· Lucian se pronuncía Luchian. No tengo idea si este nombre existe, pero es un derivado de Lucius que se me ha ocurrido.

· Zypherion: he sacado este nombre del segundo nombre de Scorpius Malfoy, no tengo idea si así se escribe, mucho menos he tratado de investigarlo, pero lo he encontrado en diferentes maneras, esta es la que he preferido. En mi mundo paralelo se pronuncía: Zaiferion.

· Zypherion mira a Draco como un ángel, siendo un mago creí que no le habrían enseñado sobre los ángeles, así que pensé que este podría ser su equivalente.

· El fanfiction continúa, no es un one-shot, sé que mucho menos es un típico songfic (no tengo idea si estoy planteando como debería esto, pero si no es así mala suerte).

· La actitud tan sensible de Draco tendrá su revancha en el segundo capítulo, ahora estamos hablando de la actitud que Draco desarrolló gracias al chico Potter.

· Se agradecen todo tipo de críticas, no se aceptan sugerencias porque lamentablemente ya tengo planeado todo el fanfiction. Se reciban o no reviews seguiré subiendo la historia.

·T· Sesshy Yasha ·T·

Arigatou Gonsaimasu


End file.
